Changing of Hearts
by Chivasgirl23
Summary: Paul, the most popular guy in school, and the biggest player, is secretly a nerd. Forced to join the math leagues, he befriends a fiesty girl who teaches him a lesson or two. But what Paul doesn't expect is to fall for the nerdy girl he never noticed before.
1. Chapter 1: Thank God It's Friday

**Chapter 1: Thank God it s Friday**

I swear if I hear that stupid acronym one more time, I'm going to... I'm going... well it doesn t matter what I'm going to do. T.G.I.F Seriously, can humanity show a little bit more creativity? I swear, the same person who started the whole T.G.I.F. mayhem probably also created the whole Y.O.L.O. craze. And let me just say that whoever that person is should be given the award for the lowest IQ possible.

Ok, so maybe I'm being a little bit overdramatic. Ok, so maybe I'm being a lot overdramatic, but can you really blame me. Yes it was Friday, and probably the whole school, which only consisted of like 500 students, (Yes, Quileute High School was that small) had amazing plans for the weekend, well everybody except me. So I really can't blame them for wanting to leave this death trap. But ugh, I just hate being reminded that I'm probably going to be spending my entire weekend in my backyard or with my lover, aka my living room couch.

I should tell you a little bit about myself. I live in the Quileute Reservation, obviously, whose population size is like 10 people. Well maybe that isn't completely true but the tribe really is small. Everybody here knows everyone's dirty little secrets, well not really but pretty much. It's quiet hard to go unnoticed here, well unless your name is Jessie Alawa.

For some reason, I have always seemed to be invisible to everybody and have skipped everybody s radar. I'm plain and ordinary with just a spark of sarcasm. I'm that girl that sits in the corner of the room, first row and furthest from the door. The only times I attract attention is during a test and all wandering eyes seem to zone in on my answers. If they only knew that I was passing them the wrong answers only to erase my own and mark the right ones in the end. Their faces when they receive their tests back, awful grades written at the top and an A stamped on mine make my days just slightly better. I'm ranked number one in my class, but that doesn t make me, me. I'm not one of those nerds that studies all the time. I'm not Einstein but I have enough common sense to understand things. But for some reason everybody here believes that I'm always buried in my books and always sneaking off to go to the library or something.

So as the last bell rang signaling the end of week, I couldn t help but feel a little bit relieved and yet still feel dread; relieved because I wouldn t have to deal with the entire school screaming out T.G.I.F. to one another and dread because my awful weekend would just begin.

' m always the last one to leave in the class, maybe because I don t want anybody to notice me. Pshh, yea right, more like I need to get all my stuff together and plus I don't really want a head start on my terrible weekend to come. But I was shocked to realize that one more person was still in the classroom besides the teacher and me and the fact that it was Paul Lahote out of all people who still remained five minutes after the bell had rung surprised me even more. I had already finished packing all my stuff but I was a little curious to know why Paul was still here to, so I accidentally spilled everything out of my book-bag.

"Mrs. Adam." I was surprised to hear Paul addressing the teacher with her full name instead the usual Mrs. A that he used when everybody was around. Hmm, maybe he actually did have manners.

"Yes Paul, how can I help you?" Mrs. Adam responded with furred eyebrows, she was just as shocked as I was seeing Paul still at school after school hours.

"Umm it s about my test grade." Paul showed our math teacher his test. Let me just say that I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor in outright astonishment. Apparently I wasn't the only one who received a 100 on our latest math test. Who would have thought Paul actually did have brain cells in that big head of his.

"What about your test grade Paul. A hundred is the highest grade a student can get you know." Mrs. Adam laughed.

"Actually it's not that. It's just .." Paul scratched his head nervously, "It's just that people..."

" Ahhh, you don t want your 'posse' finding out or thinking differently about you, am I right?" Mrs. Adam crossed her arms, smiling her usual mischievous smile. That ' probably why everybody loved her and she was my favorite teacher.

Paul sighed, "Yea, pretty much."

"Well I don't want to discourage you from getting good grades just because you don't people finding out. So what about we make a deal, I'll put fake failing grades on your tests and you will come to me after school to see your real grades?" Mrs. Adam said.

"That sounds good, but I m not seeing the deal?" Paul said a little defensively. I wonder what Mrs. Adam was going to make him do? Oh my gosh, she should make him scrape the gums off the desks. That would bring down his ego a little bit, but I highly doubt she would ever punish someone that harshly (sigh).

"Well, seeing as you obvious have a talent in math, I was hoping you would be willing to join the Math team?" Mrs. Adam smiled. I laughed wickedly, he obviously deserved that. Who would have thought, the schools most popular guy, biggest manwhore and the biggest jerk would be on the math team. This was great. But then I remembered something important. Something so crucial, I would just about die right there on the floor next to my desk. Go ahead and start digging my grave please.

I was on the team as well. I was the captain to be exact

.  
Paul was just as surprised as me. "But Mrs. Adam," Paul was just about to start arguing but Mrs. Adam interrupted.

Don't t worry Paul, nobody will find out. I can promise you that and most of my students on the team are not the type to spread rumors or gossip around." Mrs. Adam laughed. She probably was enjoying watching Paul squirm as much as I did.

"Alright," Paul sighed in defeat. "Thanks Mrs. Adam. I'll see you Monday." And with that, Paul ran out the door. He was probably running off to start his incredible weekend filled with girls, parties and beer. Just the usual you know. I finally packed up my bag and grabbed my things. I was making my way out when Mrs. Adam stopped me.

"So how do you like my new edition to the team, Jessie?" She asked. She took one look at my face and laughed. "Yea I know what you are thinking right now. But at least he's good in math and that s all that matters. But I did want to ask a favor from you."

"Sure what is it?" I shrugged.

"I need you to become Paul s mentor on the team. I doubt most of the team will be willing to talk to him, especially since Paul passes his school days making fun of them." I practically choked on my saliva there. She wanted me to do that! That was practically impossible. Paul was a huge jerk and he probably wouldn't even listen to me, let alone talk to me.

"I'll try." I managed to choke out. Ugh, any hopes of a good weekend just flew out the window. This would most likely be on my mind all weekend and haunt my dreams as well.

"Thanks Jessie, I'll see you Monday and don't forget we have a Math team meeting after school." Mrs. Adam laughed.

"See ya, Mrs. Adam." I replied before sprinting off. I ran out the school and raced to my motorcycle. Yes, I know what you are thinking, I'm a self proclaimed nerd and yet I own a bike. Well yes I do. I love my baby. That s one of the reasons why I am the first to school and the last to leave. I don t want any awkward questions about it. Most people think it belongs to our bear- of- a gym teacher who looks like a motor man, but this baby belongs to me.

It actually belonged to my dad before he passed away. It was his dream to fix it up and with a little determination and whole lot of motorcycle manuals, I managed to do just that and I learned to ride it. And now it has become my trustee companion and partner in crime.

I climbed on top and started the engine, I slipped on my helmet and pulled out my favorite leather jacket from my book bag and floored it out of the school. What I didn't know was that someone had seen me and learned about my little secret.

**So tell me if you guys liked it or not:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Different

**Chapter 2: Different**

"_Will you marry me?" The man on the screen smiled from his kneeling position. He had just presented the protagonist the biggest ring ever made._

"_Of course William, I will marry you." The two lovers embraced and fireworks exploded in the background._

Ahh, if only that would happen in reality. But nope, nowadays guys didn't even know the true meaning of love, chivalry was dead and girls didn't help it either. As years passed by, girls clothing became more revealing and white wedding dresses became rare. Surprisingly enough though, men's clothing became either baggier or tighter, weird huh?

I sat on my couch, my true lover for the night, and started my second tub of ice-cream as I put in the second movie I'd be watching. This is how I spent my Friday nights, watching chick flicks and eating ice cream until I passed out on the couch. Usually I would spend it with my best friend Kim but not tonight, tonight she had gone to a bonfire with Jared. So that left me forever alone on my couch. But it's not that big of a deal, there's just going to be more ice-cream for me.

Just as the movie credits began, my phone rang. I practically spazzed out, and almost dropped my beloved ice cream. I searched for the stupid, demonic device under the blanket that I had thrown over the couch. It took me about 5 minutes before I finally found it and clicked it on. The caller was an unknown number, weird.

"Hello, you have called the wonderful Jessie Alawa, please make this short, I have a movie to get back to."

"Jess, it's Kim. I left my phone with Jared. I'm at a diner; can you come and pick me up?" Kim sounded scared and out of breath. My heart dropped, something must have happened. Kim was always calm and quiet.

"What happened? Did Jared do something? " I asked, already grabbing my mom's keys from the coffee table.

"I'll explain once you get here, but can you please hurry?" Kim's voiced made me panic. I rushed outside in the pouring rain and ran to my mom's car.

I started the car and put the heat on full blast. "What diner Kim?" I asked.

"It's the one just around the corner of the beach, 'Betty's Diner'." Kim said.

"Alright, I'm driving there now, ill be there in less than 10 minutes. I have to hang up, so I'll see you soon, ok?" I clicked my phone off, and stepped on the gas.

I passed the beach on my way to Kim and the party goers were still at it. It was practically raining cats and dogs but they didn't seem to mind one bit. I guess all that alcohol in their systems influenced their perceptions of weather as well. I swear some of these people needed to get rooms. Sometimes I wondered how these people were my classmates.

I finally arrived at the diner and I sprinted to the entrance. I found Kim sitting in one of the booths in the far back. The poor girl was shivering and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

I walked up to her and sat down in front of her. "Tell me everything."

Kim's eyes held so much hurt. "He laughed at me."

"Jared? I thought he asked you to go with him to the bonfire, sweety?" Kim is so innocent sometimes. I honestly have to say that I kind of saw this coming. Jared was popular and Paul's best friend. Those two guys are nothing but trouble. But poor Kim has always had a crush on Jared and of course she had to accept Jared's offer.

"He took me there and he treated me so well. And then once Paul showed up, he ditched me. I had to go looking for him and then I found him kissing another girl and he was so drunk. And he said that I was stupid for thinking that he would ever be interested in me… He- He called me pathetic." Kim whimpered. "So I ran here and I called you. I'm sorry Jess; I should have listened to you. Jared is nothing but trouble." Kim sobbed.

I felt horrible. My best friend just got her heart broken. "Kim, Jared doesn't deserve you."

Kim looked up, her eyes were bloodshot and she had tear stains all over her cheeks. Her damp hair stuck to her face and her clothes were drenched with rain. "You were right. You should go ahead and say it. I deserve it. How can someone like me ever be up to Jared's standards?"

I swear I saw red. "I'm not going to say that. I'm sorry Kim. Order yourself a piece of cake and let's go." I stood up. I was on a mission; Jared was going to pay for this.

"What? Where are we going?" Kim shuffled to gather her things.

"We are going back to that stupid bonfire." I said while putting up my hood, hopefully it would help a little with the rain.

"No Jess, I don't want to see him again." Kim whimpered, as she finished purchasing a large piece of chocolate cake.

"Oh you aren't going to see that jerk." I smiled evilly. Kim eyes went big but then she followed me out the door once she got her dessert.

"What are you going to do Jess?" Kim asked softly.

"Nothing the jerk doesn't deserve. Now, put on your seatbelt." I smiled devilishly.

A few ideas popped into my head. All involving me shoving Jared off the cliff or something but those ideas were too harsh and not quiet satisfying. No, he deserved something different, something that would hurt him. And then the imaginary light bulb on top of my head popped. I smiled wickedly.

I parked my car in the designated parking lot by the beach. Kim groaned, "Why are we here? What are you planning on doing Jess?" Kim reached over to my backseat and grabbed a blanket. I thought she was going to wrap herself in it since she was ice cold but nope, she covered her face with it. The poor girl was too embarrassed to be seen.

"Just wait here ok." I said, reaching over to the glove compartment, grabbing the little compact knife my mom always carries. This miniature thing was supposed to protect her, yeah right. It'll probably just make the criminal laugh in my mom's face if she ever pulled it out on them. But for this purpose, it'll be more than useful.

I climbed out of my car and into the pouring rain. I scanned the parking lot. Jared's car had to here somewhere. Jared owned a black Corvette and he loved flaunting it around school, well not anymore. I'm going to make sure Jared hesitates before he flaunts his car around again.

I spotted Jared's car. It was right next to Paul's Mustang. I walked over to it and smiled evilly. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I grabbed my keys and chose a nice sharp key. I lined up the key to the car and slid it from the back to the front car door. The key left a nice little streak. That'll cost him a little. And then I bent down next to the right tire and struck my compact knife through the tire. I could hear the whistle of air rushing out of the tire.

"That's for laughing at my friend." I whispered. I stood up again and then grabbed my key and swiped it across the car again as I walked away from the car and back to mine.

However, before I even realized it, a shadowy figure approached me from behind. Whoever it was grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I gasped out in surprise, only to be face to face with none other than Paul Lahote.

"What do you think you are doing?" Paul glared. I coiled away from him. Paul's silver eyes looked like storms. The confidence that I had gained from getting revenge on Jared had now completely disappeared. Paul had probably seen me.

"Let me go Paul." I shot back. Paul let go of my arm but he still stood his ground.

"I saw you key Jared's car and slash his tire. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you." Paul growled

"I don't care what you think you saw Pauly." I smiled innocently and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't give me bull shit. I saw you, but you know what, I'm not going to tell. I'm saving this for later." Paul smirked. My eyes practically bugged out of my skull, but then I narrowed them into slits. What was he planning? Was he going to threaten me? Was he going to blackmail me?

"Who would have thought, the school's straight A' student would be doing something like this?" Paul laughed.

"Go screw yourself Paul, I'm leaving and I really don't care if you tell Jared or not. Actually, I would really enjoy it if you told Jared who it was; that way my message will come across clearly. Don't mess with me or my friends." I spun around leaving a very shocked Paul and I walked to my car.

I unlocked my car door and sat down. Kim's mouth was practically touching the dashboard. "You did not just key his car and slash his tire."

"I did, now let's go home and watch 'The Notebook'." I smiled and pressed on the gas and sped off towards home.

Hmmm, maybe my weekend wouldn't be so bad after-all.

**Paul's POV**

I sat in my car with a very drunk Jared sitting in my back seat. The idiot was mumbling something about Kim. Geez, that kid had it bad. If I hadn't of interrupted, I bet Jared would have been strapped to Kim in no time. Jared thinks he's in love, pshh, I call it an obsession. No brother of mine would ever become whipped if I had a say in it.

I was just about to start my car when I noticed someone approaching Jared's Corvette. I was going to leave his car there and come back for it on foot later because it quiet apparent that Jared wouldn't be able to drive tonight. I had to get him so drunk or otherwise he would go running back to Kim.

It was a girl. She wasn't in the light so I couldn't see her face but she was definitely a she. My eyes went wide as I witnessed what she was doing. She had just keyed Jared's car and Oh my gosh, she had just slashed his tire. I was too shocked to be angry. Whoever that person was, she definitely had balls.

The girl keyed Jared's car again and then started to walk away. I opened my door and went after her. Now I was started to get a wave of anger. How dare she screw with my friend's car?!

I grabbed the girls elbow and spun her around to face me. I swear it took a lot of me to not flat out gape at the girl. I recognized her immediately. She was our future valedictorian. The girl that everybody cheated off of and her name was Jessie.

Wow this chick was full of surprises. First I see her speeding off on a motorcycle and now I find her trashing Jared's car. Everybody assumed she would spend her time reading and studying all the time. Well apparently not.

_**Sorry it's slow right now but I promise it'll get good next chapter. Pauly's going to have to meet with the nerds from the math team and guess who has to play nice with Paul? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Deal

**Chapter 3: Deal**

_**BEEP...BEEP…BEEP… BEEP…BEEP...BEEP. ..BEEP...BEEP…BEEP...BEEP….BEEP….BEEP… BEEP… **_

What's with the stupid beeping? I involuntarily hugged my pillow tighter. I was having the best dream ever staring Robert Redford and no it's not what you pervs think it is. I swear that man is God's gift to women. Well at least back in his good days he was.

However slowly my dream drifted away and a horrible beeping noise ringed my ears. And I finally recognized the sound.

It was my demonic device, aka my alarm clock.

My alarm clock blared at me, effectively waking me up. I spazzed out but I couldn't hit snooze. I sighed, knowing that I had no other option but to get up. School wouldn't start for another 45 minutes, but I had to get there extra early so I wouldn't be seen riding my motorcycle.

I rolled out of bed and I seemed to not have estimated well how small my bed actually was because the next thing I knew, me and the floor had become one. I groaned. I had ungracefully landed on my face. Thank God I had taken the comforter with me softening the fall, or else I would be sporting a bruised nose.

"Jessie, are you ok in there. School starts soon so you should be getting up soon." I heard my mom's worried voice from outside my door.

"Yeah mom I'm up. I've just decided to high five the floor with my face." I groaned out. I heard my mom laugh and then I heard footsteps receding from my door. This stupid new bed was not going to work out.

I tried getting off the floor but only ended up slipping on the comforter and landing on my butt with a loud thud. I practically screeched. Had I stepped on a sacred bug or something to be getting all this bad karma? I stood up rubbing my backside. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruised coccyx or something.

I grabbed the first shirt and jeans I saw in my closet and sprinted to the shower. I screamed and squirmed as I stepped into the tub. Apparently I had forgotten to run the hot water before going in and I was drenched in ice cold water. Ugh, maybe I had stepped on a whole family of sacred bugs to deserve this.

I hurriedly stepped out of the shower once I had finished; no need to stay in cold water any longer than necessary. I looked around my bathroom, and groaned. Apparently I had forgotten to grab a towel as well.

I could already tell that today was not going to be a good day. And it was Monday to say the least.

I darted out of my bathroom and quickly grabbed my towel off my chair. I finished changing and I slung my book-bag over my arm.

I sprinted down the stairs and called out to my mom that I was leaving already. She, waved goodbye and I slipped on my leather jacket and ran out in the drizzling rain.

I pushed my baby into going even faster. I was running a little late. I finally pulled into the school's parking lot only to be surprised. Someone else had gotten there before me. I looked down at my watch; I still had 10 minutes before school officially started; who in their right mind would be here this early?

I had never seen that car before. It looked new, like right of the dealership kind, so it definitely would have stood out to me before. But nope, I didn't recognize this car at all. Hmmm, interesting, very interesting.

I trudged up the steps to the school and made my way to my locker. I shoved in the books from my book-bag into my locker. I swear those books probably weighed the same amount as elephants and I had the kinks and strains on my back to prove it. But for some reason, my book-bag seemed a lot lighter today.

And then I realized why. I had forgotten my math book and my English book at home. I huffed and pounded my head again my locker. Ugh, just my luck.

"Umm, I don't want to interrupt or anything…." A soft but definitely a man's voice said. My eyes went wide. Just what I needed, someone to watch me wallow in pity.

I immediately stopped pounding my head against my locker. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Did I really have to turn around and meet this guy or could just make a dash to my class and hope that this guy would forget what he saw? The latter was a little too far fetched so I turned around in a hurry. The sooner this was over, the better.

My eyes went wide for the second time. This male specimen standing in front of me was gorgeous. He had hazel colored eyes and a slight tan to him. His dark brown hair was cut short. He was obviously not Quileute, so what was the hunk of a dude doing here? (not that I minded or anything)

"I'm new here and since you're the only person I saw, I was wondering if you would help me find my classes?" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

My brain seemed to be made up of complete mush. I stumbled over words I could possibly say. "ummmm" I managed to mumble. Great, he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot now. I mentally slapped myself.

The gorgeous guy laughed. "I'm sorry; I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself properly. I'm Christian Reyes. But you can call me Chris." He smiled. I could practically see myself swoon. This gorgeous Latino had my heart racing.

"Hi, I'm Jess." I blushed, looking at the floor. "I'll help you find your classes. Can I see your schedule?" I asked quietly.

"Here it is and thanks." He handed me his schedule and flashed me his million dollar smile again.

I swear, if this kid kept smiling at me like that, I'm going to get serious heart problems. Chris could probably give Robert Redford a run for his money and that's saying a lot coming from me.

I mentally did my little jig that I had established as my happy dance. I had almost all six classes with Chris except for 3rd and 4th period. But those classes were undesirables. I shivered; gym and are the two worst classes ever. How would art class ever be useful later in life? Fortunately I had put them off until this year, my junior year.

"We have almost every class together. You can just follow me around." I laughed meekly. Did I just give him permission to stalk me around? Well it's not like I would care if he did anyways. I handed Chris back his schedule.

"That's great. I'll actually know someone in my class now." He smiled. Stupid heart, it needs to learn to calm down.

I made my way to my first class just like any other day. But today I had a gorgeous Latino next to me. I went straight to my seat. First row, furthest from the door, completely isolated from everybody else since nobody liked sitting in the first row.

"Umm, do you mind if I sit here?" Chris asked pointing to the desk next to me.

"No, its fine." I smiled. Seriously who would ever deny this kid anything?

Slowly the class began to fill in. Chris seemed to attract a lot of attention, especially from the female population. Well it was kind of expected for him to get attention, he was new here and that hardly ever happened. Plus, did I menton that he was gorgeous?

Our teacher, Mr. Suggs finally entered the class. He was our history teacher and he definitely looked like he might have actually been there when some of the stuff we are studying happened.

"Take your seats please; we need not waste any time. I have assigned a new project. You can work in partners today." Mr. Suggs announced.

I usually worked by myself since Kim wasn't in this class. So I wasn't at all prepared to have Chris lean next to me and whisper,"hey, do you want to be my partner? It's ok if you already have someone else."

"No, no it's ok. I usually work alone but I'll be your partner." I smiled. Hopefully I didn't sound too desperate.

And this is how my amazing day went. In my second period, American Literature, Chris once again sat next to me and we worked together on our assigned work because I had forgotten my book at home. Maybe I should start leaving my book at home more often? Of course Kim could have offered but nope, she let Chris share with me instead, what a true friend.

But I dreaded going off to my 3rd and 4th period. Chris wouldn't be in those dreadful classes with me. Of course I had already been courteous enough to invite Chris to Kim's and my lunch table. It was all charity of course, yeah right.

The bell rang signaling the end of my second class. Ugh, now I'm off to gym, yippee. I instructed Chris how to get to his next class and then dragged myself to the girl's locker room where I had to change into disgusting gym clothes.

See I'm not the stereotypical nerd where I'm uncoordinated and a klutz. I'm actually kind of athletic but I hate gym class because Paul's group is in there. Both Kim and I steer clear of them at all costs possible.

But apparently today our gym teacher was out with a cold. I practically squealed in happiness. That means we would be able to do whatever we wanted today. This involves me sitting on my butt in the corner with Kim next to me talking the whole time, and that we did.

I was just in the middle of explaining the exact shade of Chris's eyes when all of a sudden a brick hit me in the back of the head. Turns out it wasn't a brick, but a rogue ball that had gone astray from the volley ball match raging on next to us. Of course it just had to be Paul who had hit it my way. I didn't think it was an accident at all, but more like intentional.

"Oh my bad Jess, didn't see you there." Paul laughed. I narrowed my eyes; I could tell he was lying.

"Enjoy playing your volleyball match without a ball, Paul." I smiled evilly.

I looked over at Kim. Her eyes were wide. "You can't just do that to Paul," she meaked.

"Why not? He hit me with the ball." I crossed my arms, but she wasn't even listening. Her eyes were focused on something over my shoulder. Let me take a wild guess, Paul was coming straight towards us, wasn't he?

I turned around, following her line of vision. Yup, Paul was making his way over here, great.

I stood up to face Paul. Of course his 6' frame beat my 5'2 body but I didn't let that intimidate me. I held the ball in my arms and raised my eyebrow challengingly.

"I need that ball." Paul said gruffly.

"Oh you mean this ball. The same ball you hit me with." I held onto the ball even tighter.

Paul smirked. "That was an accident. As in not intentional." He emphasized the not intentional part but I didn't care. I could tell he was lying.

"Paul let me ask you something and please be honest. Do I look stupid to you?" I asked. But I never got my answer because the bell rang signaling the end of gym class. Paul walked away, chuckling softly to himself. However I didn't hear him mumble, "Definitely more different than I thought."

"Come on Jess, we're going to be late for lunch and you don't want to keep Chris waiting or do you?" Kim practically dragged me out of the gym and hurried to the cafeteria after changing back to our normal, non sweaty clothes.

The rest of the day went by more smoothly. Instead of willing the clock to tick faster, I actually didn't want the day to end. It was already 6th period and I made my way to class with Chris. Kim wasn't in this class, so it was just me and him. I have to say though; I wasn't all that depressed over that little fact.

Chris sat down next to me and once again we shared his math book because I had forgotten mine. Mrs. Adam had assigned us a couple of practice problems to work on. I was a little disappointed to see that Chris struggled with his math. I was kind of crossing my fingers he would join the math team but a well. Not everybody was perfect.

I had just finished helping Chris with his last problem when some idiot decided to go roughly past our conjoined desks, knocking over Chris's math book to the floor.

"Hey!" Chris bellowed. The stupid idiot didn't even turn around to say sorry. I groaned once I recognized the back of the perpetrator.

The idiot turned around and smirked. "My bad, I seemed to have interrupted your little love fest didn't I?" Paul's eyes sparkled with more than just amusement. I couldn't figure out what other emotion was swirling in his grey eyes but he seemed a little bit rougher than usual.

"It's ok Chris, just forget it. There's no need to pick a fight with someone like him." I reached to the floor for Chris's book but being the gentlemen Paul would never be, Chris beat me to it and smiled at me, effectively making me blush.

Paul huffed and turned around and went on with his business like normal.

Eventually the dreadful bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Of course I wouldn't be leaving any time soon since I had a math team meeting but I packed up my bag anyways. Hopefully today's meeting would go by quickly.

Our meetings usually were in Mrs. Adam's room since she was our group's leader. So I just sat back down in my usual seat after running to my locker quickly.

All the teams members filed into the class. There were only 7 members but now we had Paul so it was 8 now. Speaking of him, where was he? I had seen him walk out after the bell rang but I had thought he would be back now. Mrs. Adam wasn't here either but she had excused herself to go to the restroom though.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Adam made her entrance dragging a scowling Paul by the arm through the door.

"Well team, we have a new member. I know you guys already know Paul very well so I'll skip the introductions." Mrs. Adam announced.

I hadn't expected Paul to sit right behind me. His usual seats were located in the back of the classroom, so why was he sitting this close to the front?

"I bet your probably screaming of joy on the inside having me here, right Jess." Paul whispered from behind me. Yup, now I understood why he was sitting behind me. It was the perfect spot to torment me from.

Why now? I had never sparked Paul's interest ever before. Yeah, he tormented other people but now he seems to have taken some interest in me. It probably had something to do with the fact that I trashed his best friend's car. That was kind of enough reason to do it. I sighed; I guess I just had to suck it up.

"You're just going to ignore me Jess?" Paul faked pouted.

My retort was interrupted by Mrs. Adam writing difficult math problems on the board. She asked us to try and solve them.

I got out a scratch sheet of paper and quickly went to work. Half an hour later, I had solved almost all of the problems except for one. I was getting a little frustrated. It usually didn't take me this long to solve problems.

I grew a little peeved to see that Paul hadn't even gotten a pencil out to work on the problems. I guess that was his strategy. Mrs. Adam had asked him to join the team but not to actually participate.

"Why aren't you trying to solve the problems Paul?" I growled. I was highly offended. I didn't need the team's reputation of hardworking students to be trashed by Paul.

"I don't need to. I already know the answers to all of them." Paul smirked. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. He looked so satisfied with himself. "I honestly thought it would be a little more difficult since you guys claim to be the best math students in the Rez."

"How can you possibly know the answers? You haven't even worked on them." I screeched, utterly insulted. I wasn't stupid, there's no way he could possibly know the answers.

"It's all up here." Paul pointed to his head.

"Yeah right. Prove it Paul." I smirked. Paul was just about to make himself look like a complete idiot.

"Fine. 98.6, 4.125, square root of 17, 76.333333, and 13.75." My eyes went wide. I quickly scanned over my answers again. Paul had them all right and he had even solved the last one that I struggled with.

"How did you….H-how" I stuttered. My mind was blown.

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart." Paul smirked.

"How did you solve all of them in your head? And how did you solve the last one?" I struggled to comprehend this phenomenon.

"Is everything ok over here?" Mrs. Adam walked towards us. She usually circled the room, helping anybody who needed it.

"Yeah." I mumbled, a little embarrassed that I still hadn't solved the last problem.

"Paul I don't see your work anywhere?" Mrs. Adam questioned.

Paul was just about to say something but I cut him off…"He solved all of them in his head. He proved it to me already." I could feel Paul's eyes piercing the back of my head.

"That's quiet impressive Paul." Mrs. Adam said.

Mrs. Adam walked away, smiling a little.

"Why did you say that? I was just going to tell her that I didn't feel like doing it." Paul growled. He probably didn't want to look like he actually cared about the math team.

"Paul, I see right through your Mr. Swav attitude. I did it because we need another math leader in our matches. And it seems like you are more than capable of being it." I sighed. Ugh, I guess I'll have to working with him a lot more than I had thought.

"Yeah right. I wasn't planning on actually participating you know." Paul laughed dryly.

"What else would I expect from you Paul?" I rolled my eyes, turning back to the front of the room. Hopefully Paul would get the message that I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

My wish was not granted. Barely a minute had passed, and I heard Paul whisper "So who's the new guy that has claimed your heart?" Paul blinked repeatedly mocking a school girl who was gossipping.

"That's none of your business." I clipped. Paul's eyes held amusement but I could tell he was masking his true reason for wanting to know.

"Trouble in paradise I assume." Paul smirked. "Well what do you expect. Your as fun as a potato and a prude." Paul laughed dryly. I could feel my cheeks heating and a flash of anger went through me.

"You're a jerk Paul." I growled.

"You know I could help you." Paul smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" I gasped. I was utterly shocked and confused. What was Paul trying to do?

Paul looked at his nails, feigning disinterest. "I can help you make little Chrissy poo want to date you."

I narrowed my eyes. This was so unlike Paul. "And what's in it for you?"

"Can't I just help a poor ramantic? Call it 'my contribution to society'." Paul laughed.

I scoffed. "Try again Paul."

"Fine, I need you to keep your mouth shut about me being on this stupid club. I knows these other idiots are too scared of me to say anything but not you. Plus, if he's off the market, there will be more girls for me to choose from." Paul smirked.

I should have known. Paul's only interests were women and looking good infront of everybody. Although it was tempting to say no and tell the whole school Paul's little secret, the deal appealed to me. I do want Chris to want to date and I know that I'm not as bad as Paul's says, but I do need a little help in that area. Although it kills me to say this, but I have no experience in dating at all.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. Paul smirked.

"Call it a deal, we'll start today after this stupid meeting ends. Meet me at Betty's Diner after school, nobody ever goes there anyways." Paul said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

I gulped. I felt like I had just struck a deal with the devil. Is it too late to back out?


End file.
